Amor platonico
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Que pasaría si cuando Jane vuelve después de dos años de lejanía. Se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa, aveces las cosas no resultan como las planeamos. Mejor pasar y leerlo


**Esta historia surgió a partir de la idea de una escena alternativa del 6*09 "My Blue Haven" espero y sea de su agrado. No se desesperen por el capitulo diez de mi historia ****Anillo de Compromiso**** pronto la continuare. The Mentalist no me pertenece y es por ello que está ganando en Save One Show! Gracias por pasarse y leerlo y sobre todo por sus REVIEWS.**

**POV Patrick Jane.**

Había pensado tantas veces en la posibilidad de regresar a Estados Unidos pero la verdad me sentía tan a gusto en mi pequeño paraíso afrodisiaco quien se podría resistir al calor de esa pequeña isla y sobre todo a la calidez que la gente me proporcionaba a pesar de ser un completo extraño para ellos, habían pasado ya dos años desde que salde mi deuda con Red John, les diría que ahora podía dormir tranquilo pero no había una persona que ahora ocupaba todo espacio en mi mente su nombre; Teresa Lisbon, aunque no la había dejado sin noticias mías contándole sobre lo que vivía por medio de cartas intentaba describir el ambiente: incluía cada detalle para que ella se sintiera cerca de mí, antes mis intentos de mantener una escasa comunicación con ella, yo no sabía que había sido de su vida, la poca información que tenia era que se desempañaba un cargo como jefa de policías en Washington, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por ello. Después de una visita esporádica de esa tal Kim y por muchas razones más regresaba a Austin Texas para unirme como asesor del F.B.I pero antes de ello había pedido que me llevaran a ver a Lisbon no podía soportar más tiempo sin verla, la necesitaba, como extrañaba esos ojos verde esmeralda su sonrisa, sus enojos, Teresa era una de las razones más poderosas por las que decidí volver. Jamás pensé que me sintiera tan nervioso y ansioso a la vez, después de tantos años logre quitarme la sortija que me serbia como un recordatorio de los motivos de mi estancia en el C.B.I, eso era lo único que me impedía decirle a mi agente pelinegra que la amaba, pero ahora era libre ya no correría peligro si estaba conmigo, finalmente podíamos ser felices juntos.

-Señor Jane es aquí.-Me dijo el chofer asignado por el F.B.I

Me baje rápidamente sin tan siquiera dar las gracias, tome una bocanada de aire y toque el timbre de aquella pintoresca casa. Sentí que el poco mundo que aun me quedaba se caía en pedazos cuando quien me abrió la puerta no fue Lisbon si no un hombre; como de mi estatura, cabello castaño y ojos color miel jamás lo reconocería pero era un tipo apuesto.

-Bueno días usted debe ser Patrick Jane, adelante pase, Tere no ha dejado de hablar sobre usted estos días- Me esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo no le veía lo gracioso al asunto, como deseaba que mis agudas conclusiones e ideas fueran equivocadas.

Recorrí un pasillo que separa la entrada de la sala me senté en el sillón color café claro y controle todas mis emociones a la perfección en eso yo era el experto.

-Jane- Su rostro se ilumino al verme pero al poco tiempo fue sustituido por una sonrisa que para mí fue de culpabilidad.-Me avisaron hace más de una semana que volvías a E.U, me alegro tanto de verte.

No me detuve por el hombre que presenciaba la escena, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y ella me correspondido, como extrañaba el calor de ese delgado cuerpo. Luego oí algo extraño no familiar bueno si conocía ese sonido pero llevaba casi más de 20 años sin escucharlo era algo inconfundible.

-El bebe despertó, no te preocupes amor yo iré a verlo tu platica con Patrick ahora vuelvo.-Dijo el hombre castaño y salió rápidamente a la parte de arriba.

Lisbon suspiro y luego tomo aire para halar. Hubiera querido que una bala perdida me impactara en ese momento, no quería escucharla yo sabía todo lo que ocurría no necesitaba explicaciones era más que obvio solo me basto ver su mano para verificar todo.

-A los nueve meses que te fuiste me case con Frank fue algo muy sencillo; en un registro civil del estado Grace y Wayne nos hicieron el favor de ser nuestros testigos, yo pensé que no volverías en las cartas que me escribiste jamás mencionaste la posibilidad de volver, y yo lo entendía perfectamente tu buscabas paz y supongo que la conseguiste después de matar a Red John, luego pensé que querrías rehacer tu vida conocer a alguien en conclusión ser feliz, yo por mi parte también busque mi felicidad Frank es un abogado, el se encargo de reasignarme a otro empleo.

Intente buscar un indicio de mentira en su explicación pero hablaba con pura sinceridad, no podía culparla. Acaso me esperaría toda la vida debería odiarme más de lo que ya me odio por ser tan miserable por alejar las cosas buenas de mi vida, ahora Lisbon estaba casada y con…

-Mira Jerenmy el es Patrick- Frank bajo con un bebe de escasos tres meses de edad, era hermoso y tenía los ojos verdes como su mama. ¿Quieres cargarlo? Me basto mirar unos minutos a Frank para darme cuenta que era un excelente persona con defectos como todos, pero era carismático y muy comprensivo ya veía por que Lisbon se había casado con él.

-Claro- afirme.

Cuando cargue a esa criatura el mundo se me detuvo por completo, cada vez me era más difícil controlar mis emociones y sentimientos, ese podría ser mi bebe, de Lisbon y mío como pude ser tan tonto y no decirle tantas cosas a Teresa ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Me invitaron a comer y acepte pase un buen rato conversando con Frank me contaba reseñas importantes sobre su vida, llego la noche y me tuve que despedir el castaño subió a dormir a Jerenmy dejándonos solos a mí y a Lisbon por alguna razón no me sentía a guato en esa casa, no podía expresarme como lo solíamos hacer mi agente y yo.

-¿Quieres salir un rato?-Le invite.

-Si claro iré por mi bolsa.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio para Teresa y para mí el silencio no era un problema si no una forma de comunicación, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Te extrañe mucho este tiempo.

-Yo también Jane.- Suspiro y con la voz algo quebrada me dijo- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías?-

-No pensaba volver.-Esas palabras me dolían tanto o más que a ella pero no quería que se sintiera todavía más culpable, no quería que sufriera mas por mi culpa.

-Entonces supongo que todo está bien.-Su tono de voz me revelaba tantas cosas.

-No nada está bien esto no debería estar pasando, yo debería ser tu esposo y ese nuestro bebe porque te amo tanto como tú a mí.

Se quedo paralizada y yo aproveche su enorme confusión y la abrace y pose mis labios sobre los suyos eran exactamente como lo había imaginado tantas veces era un beso suave pero correspondido, no le hacía falta más.

Me separo de ella lo cual me destrozo el corazón.

-Patrick estoy casada y tengo un hogar al cual atender tu sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti pero debiste decirme que al menos existía una vaga posibilidad de que volvieras yo te hubiera esperado.- Sonrió tristemente y finalizo- Tenias razón Patrick lo nuestro es más un amor platónico.

Dicho lo anterior se alejo sin mirar atrás, todo lo que me había dicho era verdad si la había perdido era por estúpido, pero ahora todo lo tenía claro no solo había regresado a E.U para recuperar mi puesto de consultor sino también para recuperar a mi Teresa Lisbon.

**Que les ha parecido realmente esta fue una idea fugaz pero le di forma y aquí esta es un One-shot es decir no habrá más capítulos. Claro que si recibo MUCHAS ANIMACIONES PARA SEGUIRLO, lo pensare ;) Saludos y vean The Mentalist ahora que regreso. **


End file.
